


Tickling

by sunflower_swan



Series: Flufftober 2020 Fremione Drabbles [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hermione's Nook's Flufftober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_swan/pseuds/sunflower_swan
Summary: Fred tickles Hermione until she falls off the couch.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Series: Flufftober 2020 Fremione Drabbles [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961629
Kudos: 7
Collections: Hermione's Nook Flufftober 2020





	Tickling

“Fred!” Hermione giggled. “Stop it!”

She half-heartedly attempted to wiggle away and swot his hands away from her ribs.

“Why?” Fred innocently asked, and redoubled his tickling efforts.

Soon Hermione could no longer control her laughter or flailing limbs. She squealed as she rolled off the couch and landed on the floor with a heavy thud.

“Ouch!” she snorted and rubbed her now sore backside.

Fred joined her on the floor and kneeled beside her.

“Are you ok?” He planted a soft kiss to her forehead.

“Yes, for now.” She eyed him wearily.

“Good,” Fred smirked mischievously with a wink.


End file.
